The Lost City of The Ancients
by Softsnow
Summary: The God Horus, son of Anubis the evil dark Gou’ald. Horus has come for the Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium items to try to gain infinite power. But the only way Yugi and his friends can save the world is trust their enemies, the SG 1 team and trus
1. the begining

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YGO and StarGate characters, but Melissa, Jessie and Allanah are not owned by me but they are my friends that have been included in the story.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Jack O'Neill house)

"Finely a day off were I can just relax" Colonel Jack O'Neill was thinking to him self. "No Gou'alds, No Daniel and No orders I think I'll go out I have been meaning to get a few things" he picks up his keys and walks out and gets into the car and heads to the mall.

(At Jasmin's and Joey's house)

"Come on Jasmin well be late everyone is waiting for us at the mall" said Yugi sating next to Joey.

"Yugi if you just wait I'll be out sorry but it an important call" Jasmin said as she came out of the kitchen Yugi and Joey sat on the couch on looked at Jasmin with a depressing look. "Sorry frank but I have to go, ill try to book Mrs. Parker in for an operation but I'll talk to you tomorrow" Jasmin hangs the phone up and looks at Yugi.

"There you happy, were leaving come on" said Jasmin with and angry tone

"Jasmin may I ask you question why did you become a doctor at this age" yugi asked while waiting for the cab.

"Great yug she might do a medical speech" said Joey sitting on the letter box.

"1. I want to help people and 2. I don't know why I m a doctor at 16, its weird besides Jack Wells I m the youngest doctor ever any way. The cab will be here any minute".

The cab comes and they get in head to the mall. When they arrived at the mall they walk to a little café Jasmin sits at the table were Melissa, Jessie and Allanah are at and start talking about any thing really.

"I didn't think they aloud monkeys in the mall because it might be a health hazed," Seto said as he and Mokuba walked past Joey and walked into a shop.

"Keep walking Kaiba, keep walking" Joey yelled shaking his fist.

Everyone was laughing really hard at Joey who had just knocked over his drink. "Hay you guys look a new shop has just opened lets have a look," Joey said as he tried to change the subject. They all get up but Jasmin "hay Jazzi you coming".

"Um actually no I'll just finish's reading the paper and I'll meet you soon" Jasmin answered. The group all left while Jasmin read the paper.

(a bit later)

"Oh a café ill have a coffee before I start getting my stuff" he sits at the table in front of Jasmin and orders a cup of coffee and turns around to Jasmin "can I borrow your newspaper after you have finished with it" Jasmin looks at the guy in front of her "here I finished with it anyway". She hands the newspaper to Jack and she pulled out a folder and started doing some work of her work. Jack turned around and look at the work Jasmin had "lot of school work for some one your age"

"Its not school work for your information, it files for my patient oh by the way my names Jasmin Jesenkovic "Jasmin said.

"Patients? Are you a doctor?" Jack asked looking at Jasmin very confused.

"Yes I am, I work at-"Jasmin stoped what she was saying and look at the guy standing behind Jack.

Jack stands up and turns around and looks at the guy "um is there some thing wrong". The guy spoke in a very deep voice and in Egyptian to and then comes up another guy who spoke the same way. Jasmin got up and walked over to one of the men and taped hi on the shoulder.

"Hay you why don't you pick on someone your own species you filthy ugly Gou'ald" she said in his face.

"Jasmin if I was you I would run away, and let me handle them" said Jack reaching for his bag to get hi "Zap" gun but one of the Gou'alds grabbed the bag before jack could get to it.

One of the Gou'ald pulls out the gun and pointed at them. Jasmin just looked at him "why don't you just shoot me if you have the guts but knowing you Gou'alds you are all chicken" the Gou'ald was about to fire until Jasmin grabs the gun off the Gou'ald and shoots both of them.

Jasmin slowly turned around and looked at Jack "Well nice to meet you um I didn't get your name" jasmin said handing the gun back to Jack

"Its Jack O'Neill um how do you know their Gou'alds?"

"Jasmin, Jasmin their you are" Yugi came run up to her and stopped. "Um are those Goa'ulds" he pointed to the bodies on the ground, which had just al of a sudden disappeared.

"Yes they were but one thing I don't get is why are they here unless-."

"No it can't let just leave it come on let's go Kaiba is looking for you" said yugi grabbing Jasmin's arm and dragging her away. Jasmin looked at Jack and smiled as she walked away.


	2. the next day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YGO and StarGate characters, but Melissa, Jessie and Allanah are not owned by me but they are my friends that have been included in the story.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3 next day 

Seto was sitting at his desk talk about the new duel tournament. "Everything's going to plan Mr. Kaiba," said his personal adviser.

"What about the God cards?" Seto questioned.

"There has been no trace of either one sir," said his personal adviser.

"WHAT you are so pathetic must I do everything around here, I even know where they are" Seto went back to he's work but his personal adviser was still standing there.

"Your still here" Seto said looking up from the computer "well what are you waiting for GO".

The Personal adviser walked out of the room and nearly ran into Jasmin.

Jasmin knocked on the door to Seto's office and slowly opened it.

"What is it now?" Seto said into his computer not look up to see who it is.

"Okay I'll leave" Jasmin said turning away and grabbing the door.

"Oh it you I thought you were Tracy" Seto said still looking at the computer.

"Boy do you need you eyes checked"

"My eyes are fine" Seto stop what he was doing and looked at Jasmin.

(A/n: those blue, blue eyes uhhhhhhh... snap out of it I have a story to write)

"Yeah ok Seto what ever you say" she said leaning on the wall

"What is it that you want Jasmin" Seto asked

"Well it seems you to busy to want to know"

"Jasmin what has gotten into you today you seem angry, what's happened" Seto got off his chair and walked over to were Jasmin is standing

"Oh nothing just a psycho freak came into the hospital and was asking for the God cards and tried to do something to Marik and when I tried to stop him I just got hurt a little"

Someone's after the god card if they get the cards then it all over, I have to keep an eye out Seto thought to himself.

_Flashback_

"_Miss there's a problem with your patent in room 7B Mr. Istar won't let me in side to check on him" said a young 21-year-old nurse._

"_But Abbey that's impossible he's been sedated" Jasmin said with a concerned tone in her voice._

"_Well he must have woken up"_

"_No because it was given 10 minuets ago," Jasmin said running to room 7B._

_When she arrived at room 7B the door was locked, Jasmin got out her master key and opened the door to see a guy who is aged 26 and has a hood on with his hand over Mariks face and a light coming out of his hand. Jasmin runs over and push the guy away from the unconscious marik he get up off the floor and unfazed by what happened._

"_Stay out of this women this is not of you business" yelled the guy_

"_It is my business he is a friend and my patent"_

"_Soon he'll be long going and you won't have to worry about him. Then I'll have his god card and his rod, then I'll take your card and item and the other stuff that belongs to me" said the guy_

"_I don't have a Millennium item you have me mistaken" Jasmin who was confused at what he just said. Jasmin moved and stood in front of the unconscious Marik. Then guy had enough and pushed Jasmin out of the way to get to Marik, but Jasmin got back up holding her sore arm and then the guy just disappeared. _

End of _Flashback_

"Are you ok Jasmin" Seto asked her while looking at her bandage arm

"Um...it just hurts that's all" Jasmin replied. It was quite for a moment Seto was still standing in front of Jasmin.

"Um... Seto" Jasmin said moving away from him "this tournament it not another ploy it clam your title back and get all 4 god card" (there are for because there is a new god card called winged Isis and when combined well just wait) I bet you it is Jasmin thought to herself.

"I m almost finished why don't you come over" seto said trying to avoid the subject.

"Were not going to watch horror movies are we"

"Hahahaha only if you want to" he said while putting his work away.

(This is at Jessie café)

"HAY Jessie" said a young boy who was running up to Jessie and gave her a hug

(By the way the time is 7:30)

"Hi Mokuba you here by your self"

"Nope Jasmin and Seto are coming I just ran in front to leave them alone " Mokuba said giving Jessie a wink just then Jasmin and Seto walked in talking about duel monsters.

"Um no Seto actually RA is better than obelisk in many ways" Jasmin argued

"Name them"

"Well RA's better looking; hes stronger and I trust RA"

"Not that heart of the cards thing again"

Jasmin walked up to Jessie and asked "Hay Jessie which is better RA or obelisk"

"RA, why?"

"Huh see Seto Ra is better" Jasmin bragged

"Jessie only agreed because her cousin owns that card to," Seto said trying to defend, himself.

"Not any more after today's advent Jessie should take care of it we don't want anything to happen anyway mariks Unco" while say this Jasmin handed the card to Jessie,

"Jasmin do you reckon I can use it" Jasmin nodded and then whispered into Jessie ear "just be careful" Jasmin looked back at Seto and smiled.

"JASMIN" yelled Joey for the door

"What is it know" Jasmin asked Joey who was walking up to them.

"We have to go it getting late," Joey said dragging Jasmin out of the café.

"Well see yar later guy," Jasmin said while being dragged out.

Joey and Jasmin are gone and Mai's up stair getting some "beauty sleep" and only Jessie, Seto, Mokuba and some customers are left. Seto was typing on his computer, while Jessie and Mokuba were mucking around

(A/n: having a lot of fun I tell you, I could add Jessie spills the coke on Seto but I think that's to mean to Seto oh and Jessie)

(By the way I m skipping the next day and the opening of the tournament because A) the next day is boring and B) no one want to her Kaiba speaking ...unless your me... that's stupid)


End file.
